clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric
Eric is a crew member of the luxury cruise ship Oceanus. NightCry In the beginning of the game, Monica Flores gives her jacket to Eric. He is seen scratching a bloody neck gash, but Monica chooses not to inform him. At the end of Chapter One, Monica reunites with Eric and they vow to escape. In Chapter Two, Eric goes with Leonard Cosgrove and Cobie to investigate a nearby island. Leonard is attacked by an unknown cultist. However, it is implied that this member is Eric or Cobie (most likely Eric), since Jerome Theuriau is shirtless and the member appears to be wearing a crew uniform. In Chapter Three, in the storage area, Eric tells Rooney Simpson that she can climb through the air ducts to escape. Unfortunately, Cobie already drowned. Eric provides Rooney with some antibiotics and in the true ending, both Rooney and Monica take them. If "the lone survivor" is obtained, Eric is seen on the deck of the ship, awaiting a helicopter. He scratches his neck. However, since this is an alternate ending, his ultimate status is unknown. Motives Eric is one of the most mysterious characters in the game. On the surface, Eric appears to have done nice things: * He gave Rooney and Monica antibiotic medicine, keeping Rooney from passing out in the hospital room. * He told Rooney to enter vent #13 (the other vent was a bad ending). * Eric restores the power. However: * In the very beginning of the game, he's cutting a "dirty" dress with something red smeared all over it (possibly blood), not long before the Scissorwalker murders occur. * He says cutting is fun, and implies he used to pluck the wings off insects as a kid, implying he has a sadistic side. Jessica Lopez's body also seems to have a cut wound. Monica Flores when hearing the cutting remark from Eric also is shown to be somewhat disturbed by his views on cutting. * He was apparently the one who apprehended the professor since he was wearing a crew uniform, and may or may not have killed Cobie. Also, the masked man had light skin, ruling out Cobie as he had very dark skin. It should be noted, however, that Cobie was later seen shirtless and that in Chapter 3 Jerome was wearing a similar crew uniform in the ending, implying that it was in fact Jerome who did this and that Cobie clothed him. * When Rooney speaks to him, he claims he was "thrown overboard" and vaguely says "Somehow, I managed to find my back onboard". He also claims Leonard was thrown overboard too, despite that Leonard is seen flayed in the Oceanus' infirmary. He claims Cobie was thrown overboard, despite Cobie is never be shown to be, and Eric vaguely says "I managed to drag him onboard somehow." * He was probably the one who trapped Monica in the container, considering their proximity to one another, and Monica is last seen in Chapter One with Eric. However, it is questionable as to why would he trap her, then provide helpful medicine after - possibly to deter Rooney's suspicion of him. * Jessica phones Rooney and tells her avoid Eric, not to trust him, and that he's dangerous. She doesn't explain why though. However, by this point, Jessica is already dead, implying it was a post-mortem phone call. It can be theorized that Eric killed Jessica and put her body in the storage closet. The storage closet is also close to the reception area, and both Eric and Jessica were on the same floor. It is also to be noted that the stab wound on Jessica is a lot smaller in length than Scissorwalker's shears, hinting that Scissorwalker may not have actually been responsible for her death. * Eric is the ship's purser (money handling), and there is a wad of bills in Vigo Boradsov's safe, possibly connecting Eric to Vigo. Gallery 5.png|Monica and Eric. Category:Characters Category:NightCry Characters Category:Male Characters